I Want To Take You Away
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kalau aku benar-benar mendapatkan libur satu hari penuh, mungkin aku akan membawamu pergi dan tidak mengembalikanmu ke sini. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kemana kita harus pergi?" [Sekuel "Of Scandal, Cuddles and Kisses". WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**I Want To Take You Away**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I only own the story. I Want To Take You Away _© Daikoku Danji

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

_**Note: **_prekuel dari _fic_ "Of Scandal, Cuddles and Kisses"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shikamaru mengerang kesal ketika suara alarm yang selalu ia pasang sampai ke telinganya. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan benda yang bergetar di bawah bantalnya. Tanpa membuka mata, pemilik marga Nara itu pada akhirnya menyerah dan meraih ponsel yang sudah membuatnya terjaga.

Walaupun ia masih belum bangun seratus persen, pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu sudah bisa membayangkan kesibukan yang akan ia jalani hari ini; setelah bersiap, ia harus segera pergi ke salon dan memastikan janji yang sudah ia buat selesai tepat waktu. Setelah itu, ia harus segera bergegas ke salah satu stasiun televisi karena ada _shooting _salah satu acara _variety show._

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, tepat setelah jam makan siang ia harus pergi ke stasiun televisi lain karena ada _pre-recording _acara kompetisi menyanyi antar entertain yang sedang digandrungi banyak orang. Empat jam setelahnya, ia harus bergegas—lagi—ke sebuah stasiun radio, mengingat proses promo film masih berlanjut hingga minggu depan. Satu jam kemudian ia masih harus bertemu kru salah satu stasiun televisi untuk sebuah acara wawancara singkat.

Erangan kembali meluncur dari mulutnya.

_Benar-benar merepotkan._

Kalau saja ia tidak menyukai pekerjaannya, ia tidak akan rela membiarkan tubuhnya hanya beristirahat selama tiga jam setiap hari seperti ini. Kalau saja ia tidak begitu menyukai pemuda yang masih terlelap di pelukannya, ia pasti sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Kalau saja, _kalau saja_, ia bukan kekasih yang baik dan selalu bersedia mengorbankan diri, ia pasti sudah lari dari Tokyo.

Dengan perlahan lelaki yang selalu mengikat rambutnya itu membuka mata, mengalihkan pandangan dari lampu tidur ke arah pemuda pirang yang tidurnya masih belum terusik.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya alasan seorang Nara Shikamaru bertahan menjadi salah satu _manager _di Konoha Management. Pemuda berambut pirang itu juga satu-satunya alasan Shikamaru untuk terus bekerja walaupun kadang ia menganggap dengan semua jadwal yang harus ia jalani sangat merepotkan.

Sebesar apapun keinginan yang ia miliki untuk mundur dari pekerjaannya, Shikamaru tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan aktor muda berbakat di hadapannya ini.

Shikamaru mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar ketika menyadari kemana arah pikirannya bermuara. Kalau sampai ada yang mengetahui perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap pemuda pirang yang masih menggenggam bagian depan piyamanya ini dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai bahan skandal, ia yakin agensinya tidak akan ragu untuk menendangnya keluar.

Skandal adalah hal terburuk bagi seorang entertain, dan karena itulah ia harus menyimpan dan menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap sang Uzumaki serapi mungkin. Ia tidak mau menjadi alasan berakhirnya karir Naruto karena ia tahu bagaimana keras usaha pemuda berkulit _tan _ini saat bekerja.

"Hei, bocah, kita harus cepat bangun atau kita akan dimarahi Karin karena terlambat datang ke salon untuk memotong rambutmu," bisiknya sembari menggoyangkan tubuh yang masih berbaring dengan posisi berhadapan dengannya.

"Hngggg... Aku tidak perlu memotong rambutku—batalkan saja janji itu."

Shikamaru mendengus geli mendengar jawaban yang disertai gelengan kepala dari sang Uzumaki. Ia menepuk puncak kepala yang ada di bawah dagunya.

"Walaupun aku tidak begitu menyukai penata rambutmu itu, kali ini aku harus setuju dengan idenya untuk memotong rambut pirangmu ini," bisiknya lagi.

"Salon tidak akan buka sebelum jam delapan. Biarkan aku tidur."

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar karena secara resmi salon yang dikelola wanita berambut merah itu tidak akan buka sebelum jam delapan, tapi sebagai rekan kerja Konoha Management, Karin sudah berkomitmen untuk mulai bekerja sejak puluk empat pagi demi 'membereskan kekacauan' artis-artis yang bekerja di bawah naungan management itu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin bangun sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan jadwalmu berantakan. Kau tidak mau dipanggil Tsunade ke kantornya lagi kan?"

Shikamaru berusaha menahan tawa ketika tubuh putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu gemetar.

Tsunade memang dikenal sebagai salah satu CEO bertangan dingin dan wanita itu selalu mengawasi semua artisnya dengan ketat. Shikamaru tentu masih ingat bagaimana kesalnya Naruto di pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan Tsunade yang membahas 'kemalasan' sang Uzumaki.

Tidak, tidak. Naruto tidak malas seperti yang dituduhkan Tsunade, tapi pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu memang sempat datang terlambat beberapa kali di sesi _shooting _film terbarunya. Shikamaru ikut mendapatkan kemarahan sang CEO, tapi setelah ia memperlihatkan jadwal padat yang didapatkan artisnya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana raut Tsunade sedikit melembut. Ia juga sempat mendengar ucapan wanita cantik itu untuk mengurangi jadwal si pemuda berambut pirang kepada tim _planner _yang bertugas untuk mengatur semua jadwal artis di agensi yang ia pimpin.

"Shika."

Panggilan yang berhasil ditangkap telinganya membuat sang Nara kembali ke alam sadar. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala, membiarkan dahinya bersentuhan dengan puncak kepala yang sempat ia sentuh sebelum menggumamkan 'Hm?' sebagai respon.

"Jam berapa jadwalku selesai hari ini? Apa kita bisa pergi ke Ichiraku setelah aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan nada ragu dan volume suara di bawah rata-rata itu membuat Shikamaru merasa bersalah.

Sejalan dengan kesuksesan dan pengakuan yang didapatkan Naruto, waktu luang yang dimiliki pemuda ini juga semakin berkurang. Proses _shooting _film memang sudah selesai, tapi itu tidak berarti Naruto memiliki waktu luang seperti yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Jadwal promosi yang sedang dijalani di beberapa stasiun televisi dan stasiun radio mulai mengambil alih jam kosong yang seharusnya didapatkan sang Uzumaki. Belum lagi acara jumpa _fans _dan _fansigning _di beberapa kota.

Shikamaru kembali menarik napas panjang ketika mengingat jadwal terakhir yang dimulai pukul sepuluh malam.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera pulang setelah jadwalku selesai. Aku bisa pergi ke Ichiraku lain kali."

Perasaan bersalah yang masih bergelayut di benak sang Nara semakin membesar. Jika wawancara berlangsung lancar tanpa ada sesi tambahan, mereka bisa pulang pukul sebelas dan wawancara singkat setelah itu, paling lambat, bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu dua jam. Itu berarti mereka baru bisa pulang pukul satu pagi. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi ketika ia mengingat jadwal keesokan harinya yang akan dimulai pukul tujuh pagi, yang artinya mereka harus pergi pukul lima karena letak tempat _shooting _yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo.

Shikamaru membuka mata dan menatap wajah tenang dari pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya selama dua bulan belakangan. Jika publik mengenal Naruto sebagai aktor muda yang selalu ceria dan tidak pernah lelah mengulaskan senyum, mereka tidak akan percaya kalau pemuda yang ada di pelukannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok yang mereka lihat di layar lebar. Dengan rambut yang sama sekali tidak tertata rapi, wajah yang bersih tanpa _make-up _dan piyama bergambar rubah, sosok yang ada di hadapan Shikamaru ini berbanding terbalik dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di televisi.

Raut lelah dan lingkar mata hitam yang ada di wajah sang Uzumaki membuat Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. Kadang ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Naruto menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai entertainer. Jika sebagai _manager _ia sering merasa 'kerepotan' dengan jadwal yang selalu terisi penuh dan waktu istirahat yang sangat terbatas, apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Naruto, orang yang menjalani semua itu setiap hari tanpa jeda?

Walaupun Naruto tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun terkait dengan pekerjaannya, Shikamaru selalu bisa menangkap sorot lelah yang ada di mata pemuda pirang itu jika sutradara memintanya untuk mengulangi _take _atau ketika penulis memintanya untuk lebih menghayati naskah.

Shikamaru selalu bisa menangkap helaan napas panjang yang dihembuskan Naruto ketika ia mengira tidak ada satu orang pun di ruang ganti tempatnya beristirahat. Shikamaru selalu bisa menangkap semua gestur dan tanda kelelahan yang selalu disembunyikan artisnya dengan sangat baik.

Dengan semua rutinitas yang mereka jalani setiap hari, Shikamaru kadang tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya ketika pihak agensi terus saja memperpadat jadwal sang Uzumaki. Setelah semua kerja keras yang dilakukan Naruto, bukankah setidaknya pemuda pirang itu berhak mendapatkan waktu libur setidak-tidaknya satu hari penuh?

Kekesalan itulah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Tsunade di sela jadwal mereka kemarin. Walaupun ia mendapat teguran mengenai campur tangannya terhadap jadwal Naruto, Shikamaru nyatanya mendapatkan anggukkan kepala yang menandakan bahwa permintaanya terkait hari libur artis yang ia asuh masuk ke dalam kategori pertimbangan.

"Hei, bocah."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau Tsunade memberikan waktu libur satu hari penuh?"

Shikamaru merenggangkan pelukan dan membiarkan pemuda pirang di depannya sedikit menjauhkan diri. Ia menatap sepasang mata beriris biru yang selalu ia sukai dengan tenang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau jadwalmu kosong selama satu hari penuh?" tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat mengerutkan dahi, berpikir keras mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan jika keadaan yang dikatakan kekasihnya benar-benar terjadi. Waktu dua puluh empat jam sama sekali tidak bisa disebut libur, tapi mengingat jadwalnya yang selalu padat ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan itu—ia tidak dalam posisi yang bisa menawar.

"Satu hari penuh?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ya. Satu hari penuh."

"Dua puluh empat jam? _Full?"_

"Ya."

"Dari pagi sampai pagi, atau dari malam sampai malam?"

Shikamaru mengerlingkan mata dan mengadukan dahinya dengan dahi sang Uzumaki ketika pemuda itu melepaskan tawa. Ia kembali menjauhkan kepala mereka agar bisa menatap sepasang iris mata biru itu dengan baik.

"Aku ingin pergi kencan."

Shikamaru mengerjapkan mata mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Kencan?

Oh.

_Oh._

Selama dua bulan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka memang belum sempat pergi kencan satu kali pun. Waktu kosong yang mereka miliki di antara jadwal kebanyakan digunakan Shikamaru untuk bicara dengan kru, sementara Naruto memanfaatkannya untuk berisitirahat.

Mereka memang sama sekali belum pergi berkencan.

"Sakura memberitahuku kalau ada restoran sushi yang bagus di daerah Shibuya. Dia mengajak Sasuke makan di tempat itu dan sahabatku itu tidak menunjukkan tanda negatif. Kalau Sasuke tidak berkomentar, itu artinya tempat itu masuk daftar rekomendasi."

Shikamaru menaikkan alis mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Kapan pemuda ini bicara dengan Sakura? Kenapa hal itu bisa luput dari perhatiannya? Ia tahu kalau Naruto memang sempat menyukai gadis cantik itu dan walaupun saat ini dirinya dan Naruto tengah menjalin hubungan, hal itu tidak membuatnya bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan Naruto masih memiliki perasaan kepada pemilik marga Haruno itu.

Sang Nara kembali mengerjapkan mata ketika ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Naruto sibuk memijat dahinya yang berkerut karena memikirkan hubungan kekasihnya dan kekasih orang lain.

"Kalau kau, Shika? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau kau mendapat libur satu hari penuh?"

Sejujurnya satu-satunya anak lelaki keluarga Nara itu belum memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Tsunade benar-benar memberikan waktu libur kepada Naruto. Sebagai seorang _manager_, ia hanya memikirkan artisnya dan tidak jarang malah melupakan dirinya sendiri seperti sekarang.

"Kurasa kau akan memilih untuk tidur—hibernasi dua puluh empat jam."

_Ide yang bagus._

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, mengusir bayangan hampir sempurna dari celetukan kekasihnya. Ia melirik jam yang ada di meja lampu dan mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Naruto ketika pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan diri untuk bangun. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangan di bagian belakang kepala sang Uzumaki sebelum menariknya agar Naruto kembali menyandarkan dahi di dekat bagian leher piyamanya.

"Kalau aku benar-benar mendapatkan libur satu hari penuh...," Shikamaru mengulaskan senyum ketika Naruto mengintipnya, "mungkin aku akan membawamu pergi dan tidak mengembalikanmu ke sini. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kemana kita harus pergi?"

Tawa lepas dan senyum lebar yang ditujukan padanya membuat rasa bersalah yang sejak tadi masih membayangi sang Nara lenyap tanpa sisa. Ia mengadukan dahi dan puncak kepala kekasihnya sebelum mengeratkan pelukan.

"Walaupun merepotkan, aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu untuk berkencan kalau CEO kita itu sudah berbaik hati dan memberikan ruang untuk kita bernapas dengan sedikit lebih lega."

Shikamaru kembali menutup mata. Mereka masih memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk bersantai sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk memulai aktivitas. Sejak dulu ia memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk membangunkan Naruto setengah jam lebih awal, mengingat putra Uzumaki Kushina itu bukan seorang _morning _person—sama sepertinya.

"Hmm..." Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Kita harus pergi sarapan di kafe, memesan wafel dan cokelat hangat. Setelah itu, kita ke Shibuya untuk berbelanja sebelum kemudian makan siang di restoran yang tadi kubicarakan. Setelahnya, ayo pergi ke taman bermain! Untuk makan malam, aku ingin semangkuk ramen porsi jumbo Ichiraku dan sebelum pulang, kita harus makan es krim di toko yang ada di samping mini market. Bagaimana?"

"Terlalu merepotkan."

"Hei! Bagaimana bisa kau berkomentar seperti itu?"

Shikamaru melepaskan tawa pelan dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto yang mengoyak kerah piyamanya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu sebelum meremasnya pelan. Iris coklatnya kembali menatap iris biru milik sang kekasih.

"Apa?" Naruto menggembungkan pipi dengan kesal.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau aku jatuh sakit nanti, bocah."

"Huh? Kenapa kau sakit?"

"Karena menemanimu bermain jauh lebih melelahkan daripada menemanimu bekerja."

"Masa bodoh! Aku akan menyeretmu atau kalau tidak, aku akan mengajak Sakura dan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu berhargamu itu untuk hibernasi. Bagaimana?"

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang mendengar ancaman yang selalu dilontarkan si pemuda berambut pirang kalau ia tidak memenuhi permintaannya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan Naruto akan menggunakan Sakura sebagai senjata andalan.

"Kalau kau pergi bersamanya, maka aku akan bertemu dengan Ino untuk membicarakan hal terkait film barumu."

Kalau Naruto memiliki Haruno Sakura, Shikamaru memiliki Yamanaka Ino yang dapat digunakan sebagai senjata menyerang. Pemilik rambut coklat itu tidak pernah menyangka kedekatannya dengan gadis penulis naskah itu bisa membuat sang Uzumaki cemburu seperti sekarang—lihat saja tatapan tajam yang terarah lurus padanya ini.

_"I hate you."_

_ "I love you, too."_

Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipi, tapi gesturnya itu tidak bertahan lama. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap kesal ketika kekasihnya yang super malas mulai menciumnya seperti ini?

Shikamaru menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali menatap jam. Ia mengabaikan waktu lima belas menit yang sudah terlewat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar omelan Karin ketika Naruto melingkarkan sebelah lengan di lehernya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **__another _ShikaNaru. Berhubung saya punya waktu luang dan _mood _yang bagus, saya kembali mem-_publish oneshot _baru. Kalau minggu depan saya masih bisa seperti ini, saya tidak akan ragu untuk mem-_publish _lagi. _Now, tell me what do you think of this fic._ ^^


End file.
